onifleetfandomcom-20200214-history
Arin Jora
Arin Jora is somewhat of a UGI Marine legend the 22 year old is one hell of a marine. One of those old school style that doesn't give a flying flip its been said he has an issue of being brutally honest to the point of disrespect. And is one of the many Marines that served alongside Erex Malren however this Marine wasn't fond of Erex and the feeling was mutual. Personality Very strong willed and not amused when someone tries to correct him. Is the ideal Marine and isn't someone you question nor would want to deal with. He has shown no respect to anyone who didn't deserve it and was very against other species being joined in the military that didn't respect humans or believed they were superior, which meant he didn't like Taiidans but he respected their idealogy. He felt that the human body was strong enough to do so but question him and he wouldn't give punching someone. He has thrown punches at Erex Malren; but when he was killed in battle Erex Malren had nothing but good things to say about this Marine. History Born on the UGI World Cydonia to Korso Jora and Malisa Jora he was the fourth child and when he was five his oldest brother joined the UGI Marine Corps and challenged Arin to join him when he is old enough. His brother was killed in the Corporate War on his first deployment when he got caught in the blast zone of a grenade while tending to the wounded. Arin saddened and angry he pushed him to be the best he could be. When he was 13 years old he got into a fight at school and bludgeoned the kids face after brutally beating him when it came to light his brother was dead on his first deployment. He spent 5 weeks in a Juvenile Penetentiary unit. Once released he was given two options go to anger management or go to the UGI Marine Corps after learning the kid he fought when he was 13 died from his injuries only days after his arrest. He joined the Marines. Military Service Pushed to the point of utter devotion to the Marine cause Arin Jora excelled at basic training and graduated top of his class and was a Corporal when he graduated. When he went to his advanced training he became a sergeant, during the wars that ensue he stood his ground and was one of the few UGI military personnel left when the UGI was left in utter devastation he lead the 603rd OpSec Fire Team and during the battle of Falju he and his 5 man team held their own against the Sorghelli against all odds they survived when the bodies littered the area. He was awarded the UGI Bronze Star for this event. Months later still in the Sorghelli Wars he was pitted against the Sorghelli in a urban setting and when they came after a group of children he took the shot and saved a little girl he would later adopt after finding out her parents were killed only moments before. He would later earn two more Purple Hearts for similar skirmishes across the galaxy. Battle of Solria During the Battle of Solria Arin and the 603rd were running recon when the 522nd Army Airborne was under fire he countermanded his orders and aided the men and held the LZ open long enough for the orbital insertation team to land safely instead of landing in a field of Sorghelli soldiers and most likely die. He was given a court marital but instead was awarded the Silver Star for his actions. As they pushed deeper in the jungles of Solria they came upon several alien creatures they have never experienced before and many of the UGI soldiers in the jungle became hunted by the Solria Panthers that prowled the men. Some could even render themselves invisible and it killed one of the 603rds men PFC Harlan Frankel, who selflessly held off the Panthers while the team tried to make a getaway when he disobeyed Jora's orders to protect his brothers. At the state funeral for Frankel Jora showed some emotion and his wife Tetiyanna comforted him. Battle of Bakor During the Battle of Bakor the UGI was being routed for one of the first times ever known in UGI Military history and Arin Jora refused to surrender claiming "Surrender is something I can't comprehend, Send more Sorghelli I'll show em what a POG Motha ......" His last words as the Sorghelli bombed the area leaving half of the planet Bakor uninhabitable, the other half was in total ruins and would never recover from it and had to be evacuated. He was survived by his wife Tetiyanna Jora and his three children Charlie, Madelynn, and Jasin (Jason). Personal Life Arin Jora has somewhat of a drinking problem many claim but in reality he has a very high metabolism making it almost impossible to get drunk. Although he enjoys to drink he is somewhat of a brawler. Category:UGI Marines Category:UGI Personnel